Talk:Monica Goodling
NOTES America Meets Miss Goodling Miss Goodling looked like a modern-day Nancy Drew in a dark suit jacket and blouse and presumably slacks or a skirt. Most likely a skirt, Jesus wouldn't allow pants on a girl. Her head was not covered as she flaunted her dark-rooted and golden tresses curled slightly to frame her sad yet righteous face. Her cross necklace barely seen above her open cleavage. No word on if her ankles were seen or what size pumps she wears. Miss Goodling did not sport any visable tattoos or piercings. Testimony Hour 1 The liberal chair, John Conyers postured for ten minutes about cameras that were not focused on him, demanding that they take his picture from his left side, then from his right finally asking for a consensus vote without objection on whether he looked hot. Miss Goodling resigned on April 7, 2007. Lamar Smith opened the hearing with a statement. Mr. Conyers introduced the legal minx. Miss Goodling does not sound like a midget or a Smurfette, rather she sounded like a full and mature woman in service to Our Lord and Savior. Mr. Conyers began the hearing with a slap in The Baby Jesus' face by asking Miss Goodling to take an oath to tell the truth. In answer to the first question she asserted her fifth amendment rights. She then reads her written statement to the committee. She never spoke to Rove or Miers. Admits to making some decisions based on politics. She describes herself as a "fairly quiet person" who went to public school, but chose a Christian university based on their values. Miss Goodling threw Kyle Sampson under the bus. She does not know who put Iglesias on the firing list but recommended asking Mr. Sampson. She admitted that her memory is conflicted. Lamar Smith likes her candor. Linda Sanchez asked about McNulty's testimony. Chris Cannon thanked her for coming and read some things into the record about how hard she worked. Mr. Cannon then introduced documents showing how bad a person John Murtha is. The Jew from Florida interrupted with a parliamentary inquiry. Howard Berman yielded his time to Linda Sanchez, who continued her questioning about McNulty. She blocked or delayed the hiring of certain applicants based on their liberalism. James Sensenbrenner recognized how unpleasant a congressional hearing is, following up with apparent term limits for persons working at the pleasure of the president. Mr. Sensenbrenner reminded the committee and the audience that a congressional hearing is a fishing expediction. Jerry Nadler asked her about possible crimes she might have been aware of, which would compel her to plead the fifth. Mr. Nadler asked Miss Goodling whose promotions might have been blocked or delayed by her work or perceived policy interpretation. Admitted that hiring for immigration judges was frozen after their pet political questions was determined to be inappropriate. Howard Coble revisited questions regarding working at the pleasure of the president. Mr. Coble also gave Miss Goodling the opportunity to explain her basic job description. Apparently part of her job included party planner for VIP guests coming to the White House and sending out invitations to such events. Bobby Scott blathered on about "rule of law" and other made-up words. She didn't mean to break laws, and Jesus would forgive her, so shut up, Scott. She reads press accounts to keep up with what goes on in her department. Elton Gallegly asked her if things could be handled differently. She agrees. After WTEDDB Break Mel Watt ??? Dan Lundgren, the only ex-Attorney General on the committee also recognized that questioning is tough. Mr. Lundgren implied she was worthy of the job she held despite mistakes she made. And continued to make. Mr. Lundgren asked if she understood what an attorney general is obligated to do when serving the president. Zoe Lofgren asked 2 "yes or no" questions. Doesn't remember if she asked career position applicants who they voted for. Who gave her permission or directed her to politicize interviews, hiring or firing. Lofgren lied, because she asked many more questions; nixo-facto none of them count in accordance with the Colbert-Implied Consent Law. Miss Goodling learned political information during research of candidates for career and appointment positions. Conyers called a five minute recess. Testimony Hour 2 Bob Goodlatte Testimony Hour 3 Resume from break (apprx 2pm EST) Conyers suggests a second day for Miss Goodling Miss Goodling is a Christian Randy Forbes disclosed this revelation. Also the AG of VA is grad of Regent University. Mr. Forbes promoted Regent University that would make Jesus proud. Mr. Forbes said there has been a seachange. Mr. Forbes cannot hide his love-hate for Linda Sanchez. Mr. Forbes says there is no allegation of wrong-doing. Mr. Forbes also gave it to John Murtha good. Mr. Forbes apologized to her and told her she was gracious. Robert Wexler asked about a March 5, 2007 meeting with Karl Rove called by the White House council office. She doesn't know how long the meeting was, but Rove was there half the time. Miss Goodling didn't attend many meetings at the White House. Steve King said she was poised! He says her testimony is not scripted. He estimated few cameras "sit before her". Mr. King also gave a history lesson on Harvard and Yale and how they both share a Christian heritage. Mr. King mentioned the biblical principles on which both Regent (and the Constitution) were founded. Clinton created regulatory language that needed to be updated. Miss Goodling said they needed to be fixed. Mr. King implied that Miss Goodling is a "circus without a cause". Hank Johnson asked who is paying for her lawyers, no one is going to reimburse her, but she plans on creating a defense fund to cover everything. Assistant US Attorneys cannot remember use political question in evaluations. She cannot give an estimate. She hesitates because she cannot remember if it was more or less than 50. He asked if AG was aware of her politicizing. She didn't know. Not sure if Dept. AG. Associate not sure. Chris Cannon introduce into record article. Tom Feeney helped Miss Goodling clarify that people were going for both political and career positions. But she asked assuming they were political. People self-disclosed their Republican affiliation. She was just being honest. Mr. Feeney said she was a huge disappointment. Mr. Feeney says congress and justice committee should stop the circus. Brad Sherman asked about non-political folks. Bureau of Indian Affairs could be politicized like Immigration judges too. She said Kyle Sampson told her to consider "other factors" when hiring. She also reviewed an applicant's donations. detailees? Miss Goodling discusses Carol Lam's immigration failings. Louie Gohmert was offended by voter fraud. And he had bad news that politics plays a big part in political appointments. Mr. Gohmert thanked her for her testimony. Mr. Gohmert also has two good friends who are Federal judges. Mr. Gohmert mentioned Psalms 8, other Biblical passages at Harvard. Mr Gohmert was also offended that someone would encourage hate against Christians. He also threatened to charge anyone on the committee with hate crimes if they did so. Tammy Baldwin asked about Steven Biskupic's firing. Miss Goodling doesn;t recall any discussions regarding Mr. Biskupic. She doesn't like saying negative things about people who used to work for the DoJ. Testimony Hour 4 Trent Franks was impressed by her testimony is sincere and consciences. Believes faith is enough and so are good intentions, regardless of law abiding. Mr. Franks asked if she did anything wrong or if she heard anything bad from someone in her dept. She cannot read minds. He thanked her for her service to her country. Adam Schiff criteria used to people on the list. improper delegate action lowers morale cause lost confidence loyalty to potus higher than She admits Gonzales has some inconsistencies in his testimony. She does not know her own perception on whether he should be put on a list to be fired. Artur Davis got her to admit that Gonzales saw a list despite saying under oath that he did not. Any other accuracies, she doesn't know. Miss Goodling's council interrupts. Dan Lundgren interrupts. Goodling consults with attorney. Committee stands at recess. WHERE THE HELL IS THE CLERK!? And now they are voting to table the meeting after much peeing by Mr. Lundgren. Something happened and Mr. Davis resumes quesitons. Miss Goodling is not sure she remembers when she remembers. She hasn't spoken to AG Gonzeles since her last week. She didn't feel comfortable staying at DoJ. Wanted to make a transfer out of his office. Guiterrez (?) yields time to Davis. Part of the last conversation made her feel uncomfortable. Not appropriate to discuss recollections. Why inappropriate to discuss AG? AG is kind, a very kind man. She didn't tell AG what she felt about the accuracy of his statements. The Jewess from Florida yielded one minute for Davis's continued questioning. Davis asked about correcting testimony. Jewess gives 2 more minutes. Davis asks if Goodling knows rules regarding who can call a US Attorney about a specific case. Keith Ellison Thomas Fingerdude and native american voting? Asked about Paulos and Joan Humes (sp) Federalist Society RECESS After Recess Second round of question J2B rule 11 last 30 minutes divided by majority and minority 15 mins each Lamar Smith designates Chris Cannon to ask Conyers designates Adam Schiff GOP Questions Cannon begins. Cannon yields to Ric Keller Keller summarizes Miss Goodling's testimony: # she had no major role in the list of firing # certain questions she regrets (and one other) She disagrees with him on how much she was involved. Keller calls for May to occur before January at leasst for 2006 Mr. Keller asks her about an email he printed out. He asked, she read. Mr. Keller is a gist man. Mr. Lungren gets 4 minutes (no "D" in the last name) He mentions his term as AG of CA the way John Edwards mentions that he is the son of a mill worker. She is aware of the Federalist Society. Cannon asks about her membership in the Federalist Society comparing it to being a member of the bar. Reads into the record of job description. Gohmert takes remaining time. Calls investigation a witch hunt Gohmert cited polls. Haters' Questions Adam Schiff 10 minutes goes back to the meeting where she felt uncomfortable in his office just the two she called the meeting AG Gonzales didn't show any distress that it might be inapporpriate, but she did During another meeting goodling asked why igelsias was on the list someone responded that it had been addressed she does not know when it was addressed She can't remember what Rove said during a meeting discussing why the US Attys got fired Schiff got her again Davis now takes the remaining time A copy of transcripts for AG Gonzales' testimony is presented to her. She reads page 18, where he says he is a fact witness. on page 17 time expires All time has expired, questioning comes to a conclusion without objection 5 days to submit written questions record is open for 5 legislative days her council (John Dowd) clarify if written questions shall be treated similarly to oral questions, yes they are HEARIG ADJRNED